<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late night longing by broken_fannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529728">late night longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal'>broken_fannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(very very light but I couldnt help it), Alec Hardy Gets A Hug, Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bisexual Lucian (Underworld), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Sentimental, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy was away on a class trip so Alec had agreed to take some late shifts.</p><p>or Alec comes home to an unusually clingy Lycan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late night longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*flings myself into a yet another rarepair*</p><p>I've started three or four fics with Alec/Lucian?? but I haven't really been able to finish any of them (as with all my other wips T^T) so I guess its a small victory that I could finish this tiny fic xD<br/>idk my creativity is running wild atm. I start thousands of new things but can't focus on any of them long enough to actually finish them. let's hope that will change soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Alec came home it was dark in his cottage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the cool night air, the quiet, the sound of small waves. It was comfortable. Soothing even. If he wasn't so tired he’d sit outside for a while. Maybe with a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he unlocked the door and went inside, taking off his coat, then his shoes. He didn't switch on the light, didn't want to wake Lucian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was on his way to the kitchen, he heard rustling and hurried steps from behind him. Before he could whip around, arms wrapped around him from behind and a warm body pressed against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped and yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Lucian mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath. He should have expected this was Lucian. Who else could it have been? He relaxed and covered one of Lucian's hands with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Missed you," Lucian mumbled into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't gone that long," he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian pressed closer. "Longer than usual. You weren't here all evening." His voice was quiet. Almost shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt a sharp twinge in his chest. He entwined their fingers where their hands rested over his heart. "I’m sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian lifted his head. "No, don't- I didn't-” He sighed. “I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and tipped his head back until it came to rest on Lucian's shoulder. "Okay." He couldn't bring himself to say more, didn't have the energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What to do have to do before you come to bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec exhaled. "Hm... I'll drink something. I'll go to the bathroom. And then I'll be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't eat anything?" A hint of worry stole its way into his voice. He knew Alec didn't always eat enough. He could just resist sliding his hand down to feel his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ate earlier. At work. Miller and I got takeaway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Lucian relaxed. "That's good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being so tired, Alec couldn't help but smile a little. It felt nice to know someone worried about him. "If you're ready to let me go..." he said softly, no hurry or ill will in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm..." Lucian nuzzled into his shoulder. He planted a kiss at the back of Alec's neck, right between the collar of his shirt and his hair. And another right behind his ear. Then he began to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec turned in his arms and smiled at him. It was a small smile. Soft but a bit weary. And Lucian couldn't help noticing how tired Alec looked. There were dark circles under his eyes, his eyelids drooped. His hands were cold too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian planted a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec quickly went to the kitchen and Lucian heard the clink of a glass being taken out of the cupboard and then the sound of water from the tap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled into bed, warming up Alec's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have dozed off because the next thing he noticed was the rush of cold air as the blanket was lifted. Still drowsy, he opened his eyes and made room for Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec lay down with his back to him, he reached out and pulled one of Lucian's arms around him. It was so warm and comfortable in bed. He was glad Lucian had warmed up his side. There was something about getting into a warm bed after a long day that immediately made him relax a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian shuffled closer. Pretty much on instinct, he wrapped his second arm around Alec, pulling him even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night," he mumbled into Alec's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night." Alec took one of his hands and pulled it up so it rested on his own chest. Here in Lucian's warm embrace he quickly relaxed. Had he been alone it wouldn't have been so easy. Thoughts about work would have occupied him, kept him from sleep for at least another hour. But with Lucian curled around him, it was so much easier to push all of that away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>